


What If You

by Momma_Time



Series: Sadie Hawkins Dance [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Idiots in Love, pinining, planing dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Idiots in love finally getting over themselves for date night.Alex is about to pee herself in anxiety.The "this was a bad idea, forget that happened" trope. Oh yes, I went there.Burr and Madison make a bet.Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went with Thomasa for Thomas' name. It's the Spanish, feminized version of his name so...

Alex was reluctant to have dinner with Jefferson, wait, no, Tomasa. In school, they bickered constantly, why would dinner be any different? They would only annoy others in the restaurant; they both got too passionate, which led to them trying to be louder than the other.

And that was just one problem.

The other was that Alex didn't have the money to take her to dinner. What could be more terrible than someone wanting to go on a date with you and you didn't have the money for it? And Tomasa would be expecting a nice dinner out, not some hole in the wall place. Cooking for her was out of the question; Alex could make cereal and toast. Everything else turned out horribly.

She had been panicking over it when Laurens said that everyone could help Alex cook something for them to eat at Alex's home. Alex didn't think she could be more thankful for someone's existence. She'd be lost without Joan. So Alex and her friends started planning out what meal to make. They even convinced Madison to pitch in ideas for it. Everyone remembered that Tomasa said that she liked Italian, so they tried to plan for that. Alex wasn't a fan of meat, and they couldn't cook two different meal, so they settled on eggplant parmesan. Tomasa would get her Italian and Alex would have something meat free.

 

Alex was scared of asking Tomasa to have dinner with her. What if it had been a trick and Tomasa made fun of her in front of everyone? Alex will have put herself out there, exposed a weakness, and it would be so easy to exploit it. She was hard enough on herself that she'd skip school for a day or two if that happened. To avoid any chance of Tomasa having an audience to entertain when she embarrassed Alex. She waited until their last class to tug on her sleeve and gesture with a nod of her head for Tomasa to follow her. Alex couldn't look at her, was scared of what she'd see.

She could woo anyone so why the hell was she struggling with Tomasa?

Because she actually cared to make this last longer than a fling or two.

When they made it to an alcove away from most of the students flooding the halls to head home for the day, Alex finally turned to face Tomasa, hands fidgeting in front of her.

"Um...d-dinner. I..." She forced herself to look up at the girl, finding Tomasa looking just as nervous as Alex. Had it been a joke last week and Tomasa about to say no? Please no, not after all of the stress she's put herself through to get this far. "I...could you come over for dinner this weekend?"

"At your home?" Tomasa asked slowly.

Alex wouldn't admit to the money problem as to the reason behind her choice of location, but she did nod, "Yes. If that's OK?"

They both looked away from one another, an awkward silence falling over them. Alex felt her shoulders falling in disappointment, and she quickly began to apologize for asking and that she didn't mean to put Tomasa on the spot. Forcing her hands to stop shaking, Alex quickly adjusted her ancient backpack on her shoulders and mumbled another apology as she started to scurry passed Tomasa. It was a mistake, a misunderstanding, and she should have known that Tomasa wouldn't mean it.

A shaking hand caught her arm as she tried to make a run for it, stopping Alex from leaving. Slowly, Alex finally met Tomasa's eyes again.

"I wasn't...I wasn't going to say 'no.' I thought you were kidding." Nervously, her hand slipped down Alex's arm and linked their fingers together. "I would like that, please."

"Tomasa Jefferson saying please? That's a new one." They both turned quickly to find that Madison was leaning against the wall, smirking. "Burr owes me twenty. I thought you would get over yourself and actually ask, Burr doubted you."

Tomasa huffed and flipped him off. "Are you done? We were having a moment."

Both Alex and Madison snorted, and Alex was the one to ask, "That was a moment? I'm afraid of what you see as awkward then."

"Oh, she's much worse," Madison chimed in, grin growing as he watched Tomasa duck her head.

"Will you stop telling her that?"

"Why, is it killing your ego? She's just as terrified as you. Knowing that about one another will help a little, and we all know that you two need a hell of a lot of help." With that, he pushed himself back up, slipped his phone out and snapped a picture. "There we go. I have three of this moment now. The trip here, the panic, and you two looking like you were going to murder me."

"Go. Away," Tomasa growled. Madison held up his hands in submission and grabbed his bag, leaving them alone again. The pair stared after him a second before they turned their attention to one another.

Alex was the first to speak. "Is eggplant parmesan okay?"

Tomasa nodded, "Sounds good to me. What time?"

"Does Saturday at seven work for you?" Alex got another nod and finally some of her nerves started to relax. Tomasa had agreed, and if it were a prank, Madison wouldn't have participated in it. That had to count for something.

Grinning, Tomasa found her usual cocky persona. "It had better be good Hamilton, or I'm never letting you plan dinner again." Alex was silently relieved at the thought; she wouldn't have to worry about the money as much if Tomasa did most of the planning. She hated being dependent on people, but this was one thing that no amount of hours at work be able to help her with. She had enough on her financial plate.

Alex only needed to get through this weekend for now; she could worry about everything else if Saturday was successful.

"Fine by me."

**Author's Note:**

> I am still unsure how I'm going to gender everyone. Madison is def still a dude. I know John and Laf will be trans and Hercules is Hercules. Idk about Burr. I'm open to suggestions in case I need them.


End file.
